


The Gift of Friendship

by dragondreamlair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Kids, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts First Year, One Shot, Red Riding Hood Elements, Ron is an idiot, Shipping If You Squint, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragondreamlair/pseuds/dragondreamlair
Summary: The first year Hogwarts Express train ride gifted Ron Weasley a life long friendship with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Can the Hogwarts Express help Rose Weasley meet her life long friends too? (Xpost from ff.net)





	The Gift of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Just a crappy NextGen!Fluff one-shot. I wrote this when I was 16 y/o, so please excuse any and all mistakes.

" _ If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," _ Ron's voice echoed. Rose was fairly sure that her father was joking but there was a fine line between playful teasing and serious intentions. Rose was sure she would not end up in Gryffindor. I mean that cat had been out of the bag for at least five years. Uncle Harry always guessed her to be a Ravenclaw just like Luna.

"Hey, is this compartment available?" Rose looked up to see a certain platinum blonde boy her father had warned about.

_ "So that's little Scorpius. Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains" _ her Father had said hoping to turn his daughter against the Malfoy spawn.

"Yeah, come in," she told the boy. She was already not going to end up in Gryffindor, so what was the harm in breaking another few rules? It's not like term had started yet.

The boy was still standing at the doorway, looking expectantly at the dark haired boy that was curled up against the window across her.

"Oh, I'm sure he won't mind. He's currently in a nervous stupor. Anything you say or do will be incomprehensible until he calms his nerves. Although, if he ever comes out of his little shell, it would be best not to ask him anything about his potential sorting or Hogwarts until we arrive."

"The name is Scorpius Malfoy, and judging by your freckles and red hair you are a Weasley?"

"With my family, you have a fifty percent chance at guessing correctly if someone has Weasley blood."

It was true. Rose had dodged and ducked every red haired Weasley she could spot until she finally found an empty compartment far away from her meddlesome family. She swore it was near impossible. It was like the whole train was just one large mass of red-headed children.

"I'm Rose Weasley and that is my cousin, Albus Potter."

"I was told to be careful around the Weasleys"

"We are a formidable force, Scorpius; you have nothing against our numbers. But truth be told, some rules were meant to be broken" Rose laughed.

"Funny  _ and _ rebellious! I could get used to having your around, even if your hair looks like a wild birds' nest," Scorpius smirked teasingly.

"My mother  _ did _ say you would make smart arse comments because of your superiority complex. Ever the Slytherin, I presume," Rose said jokingly.

"Ouch, that hurt, Weasley," Scorpius said sarcastically.

"I'm a cruel witch, Malfoy. It's your choice. You either take it or leave it. The compartment door is still open. Scorpius," Rose teased.

"You aren't the Gryffindor I imagined you would be"

"What? A Weasley that is not a Gryffindor! I can just imagine the outrage! Oh Merlin! The end is upon us!" Rose said with an elaborate display of theatrics.

"Ro can we not?" a new, slightly timid voice joined the conversation.

"Al! You need to stop worrying. Uncle Harry already said it was ok for you to be in Slytherin. Why are you so nervous?" I asked

"Because what if the Slytherins don't like me?" Al asked hoping his voice wouldn't betray him.

"Then use your Slytherin charm to woo them like I did with lil' miss perky over here." Scorpius joined in amicably as he pointed in my direction.

"Scorp, please stop fooling yourself you have absolutely no charm. I was the one who has been amusing you thus far."

"Hey! What gave you the right to call me Scorp?"

"When you called me Perky" Rose said matter-of-factly, knowing fully that this would make Malfoy shut up.

"People won't hate me if I am a Potter in Slytherin?" Al asked nervously.

"They will probably hate me more for being a Malfoy regardless of what house I am in."

"Well it's good I am not Scorp now isn't it" Al joined in with the playful teasing feeling much better.

"See what you started?" Scorpius said turning on Rose, frowning.

"How did I start this? You were the one who called me Perky and made fun of my hair,  _ Scorpy-pie _ . If anything it's your fault for being such a pompous brat who can't bite his tongue" Rose retorted.

Scorpius pouted playfully knowing that it was a good-natured jab. Besides, Scorpius never was one to take things seriously much to his father's chagrin.

"You sure can give one hell of a tongue lashing, Rose Weasley" Scorp complained.

"You know there was this one time where Ro almost complimented me until she decided instead to give me a full hour of a verbal lashing using four-syllable words only. It was gruesome and cruel." Al shuddered from the memory turning an accusatory finger towards Rose, "that woman is the definition of cruel and unusual punishment."

Successfully capturing Scorpius' attention, Albus launched into the story of the time Albus caught Rose skiving classes to study for an exam and attempted to use it as blackmail against her. Needless to say, Albus never attempted to use blackmail against Ro ever again.

They were so engrossed in Albus' recount of the event that they didn't even notice the trolley pulling up to ask for sweets.

"Well, I am cruel, I just simply don't do nice" Rose explained at the end of Al's tale.

"Hey! That is my line!" Scorpius interrupted.

"Well, you should've taken claim earlier, Blondie" Rose teased.

"What did you call me Weasel?"

"Really? Weasel? Are you out of ideas so quickly that you had to resort to your dad's nicknames?" Rose smirked.

"Oh! How forgetful of me! You aren't a weasel you are a bird with that rat's nest on your head that you try to pass off as hair."

"Aww are you jealous of my hair Scorp?" Rose countered stroking her hair in taunt.

"No. I think you are jealous of my hair Ro?" Scorpius said teasingly as he whipped his hair back dramatically, making the light reflect against his blonde locks causing them to sparkle as they fell back around his face.

"And that Al is my secret formula to temporarily stun frizzy haired, freckled Weasleys" Scorpius winked knowing that he had effectively stunned her into silence.

Albus at first tried to hide his smirk but then he let out a loud guffaw which turned into a hearty laugh. Soon they were all were laughing. Albus had been so tense but he finally let loose. In all his irritating gestures, Scorpius Malfoy was able to do something no one had ever been able to do. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was able to make Albus Severus Potter relax after he had worked himself up into a fit. Even Aunt Ginny was left with nothing but several unsuccessful attempts to calm Al. Yet, without knowing Albus at all, Scorpius had done it like it was second nature.

"Well, I am glad you two are finding my ogling amusing. Although I think mine was temporary lapse in judgement unlike you boys ogling at Dom" I say acknowledging Dominique Weasley who was standing at the doorway smiling.

Scorpius looked up confused. Rose gestured towards Dom with her eyes.

Now it was Rose's turn to laugh as both Scorp and Al stare at Dom with their eyes popping out of their sockets.

Dom was one of the few girls who had developed her feminine features very early on. That and she was part-veela. Rose may be a girl but that definitely didn't render her blind to Dom's stunning beauty.

"We will be arriving at ze castle soon. You should wear your robes soon. Al 'ow are you 'olding up? I 'ope you are still not bothered by ze sorting ceremony. I 'ope you 'aven't been crying on Rose's shoulder again. And you know Uncle 'arry will love you no matter where ze Sorting 'at puts you," Dominique said looking at Albus

"M'fine Dom. ScorpandRohelpedmestopcrying" Al rushed as his face slowly became a reddish color from his admission. Rose knew Al was embarrassed but he technically brought it upon himself. Had he carried himself like an actual Slytherin, he would not have been so embarrassed by his childish moping and crying.

"So you must be Scorpius Malfoy," she said turning to face the blonde boy, "Seeing as you have lifted my cousin's spirit, I 'ope you two will remain friends. It was a pleasure meeting you Scorpius."

"I-I-It is nice to meet you Dom. I erm I hope that—that we stay close too. No! Wait, not you and me, not unless you want to. But-but I was talking about Al and me. And you too if you want to!" Scorp finished, his face flustered as he unconsciously played with the shirt tail of his blue oxford shirt.

"Boys" Rose thought, chuckling to herself.

"Don't worry Dom. I will make sure these two misfits get themselves into proper attire before we arrive at Hogwarts," Rose answered.

"Ok I will see you guys at 'ogwarts" said Dom as she left to continue her duties down the train as the Gryffindor Prefect.

"Real smooth boys, real smooth. I can't wait until you two meet some of the fourth years I know. No one would ever believe the Scorpius Malfoy would be flustered around a Weasley" Rose teased as soon as Dom left.

"Hey I played it cool! I was simply exalting the notorious Malfoy charm" Scorp said as he watched Rose close the compartment door.

"Oh! So the Malfoy Charm is stuttering and fumbling with your words. Erm—I er I was like um w-wondering if m-maybe you would like to er g-go out wi-with me this erm like weekend or something I don't know" Rose mocked as she imitated Scorp, "You are work in progress at best, Scorp"

Scorp pulled a face at her sticking his tongue out.

"Now, now, Scorpius, is that anyway for a gentleman to act? A gentleman must use his words and uphold his honor." Al teased pretending to be a very snobbish Draco Malfoy.

"Yeah, that's for everyone else. To them I am the courteous gentleman of Malfoy manor. But with you and Ro, I can just be Scorp and I like that," Scorpius answered

"Agreed, I don't think I could handle your pompous act for longer than a minute  _ Scorpoid _ ," Rose teased as she started walking out of the compartment.

"Well then where you hurrying off to Red?" Scorpius asked.

"Off to see the big bad wolf, besides I really don't fancy seeing a wrinkly, blonde grandma change into her robes" Rose said, laughing, as she closed the compartment door behind her.

Both boys stared at the closed compartment door in silent shock and changed into their robes in complete automation. It was only after the train had begun to pull into the station that they broke the silence.

"Does this mean I am the woodcutter? Because, I refuse to jump a wolf just to save your wrinkly behind, Scorp."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Feel free to comment, leave constructive criticism, or DM me on any of my socials @dragondreamlair. I'd love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
